Terriermon es el cupido
by Chia Moon
Summary: —Tú no eres mi Terriermon. Jenrya se encuentra en un situación complicada. De encontrar al dueño de un digimon que no es el suyo y terminar por aceptar ciertos sentimientos.


No es la gran cosa. Tampoco me quedó como quería pero no encontraba la forma de moverme por él. Es la primera vez que uso ambos personajes, así que están en un ooc increible.

Me disculpo por esto, Ruedi. Espero en un futuro hacerlo mucho mejor ;v;

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Terriermon es el cupido**

 **.**

—Tú no eres mi Terriermon.

Jenrya se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba al pequeño Digimon tirarse de las orejas con culpabilidad. Pese a que su físico era el mismo, estaba seguro de que ese Terriermon no era el suyo. Entonces. ¿Por qué estaba ahí con él?

Había llevado a su Terriermon para que conociera el campus justo después de que, tras tanta insistencia, prometiera comportarse y no armar jaleo y lo primero que había visto es que estaba jugando tan campante en la fuente de agua. Cuando lo atrapó de las orejas para irse corriendo lo primero que pensó fue echarle una buena bronca, pero cuando lo vio acurrarse temiendo que le hiciera algo, se dio cuenta de que no era el suyo. Aunque eran idénticos.

—¿Tienes un entrenador, pequeño? —cuestionó más amable.

Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y el Digimon apartó las orejas para mirarle.

—¿Sabes eso? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Claro. Yo tengo uno como tú. Creía que eras él, así que me disculpo.

El Digimon lo miró confundido pero pareció decidir que el caía bien, porque enseguida empezó a dar botes mientras intentaba explicarle quién era su entrenador. Lo describió de muchas formas que a Jenrya no le dieron demasiadas pistas.

—Mejor te llevo en brazos y cuando lo veas, me dices quién es. ¿Vale?

El Digimon pareció encantado y asintió, subiéndose en él.

Desde que había ido a USA para estudiar informática, Jenrya había tenido que perderse al menos siete veces en un mismo sitio del campus para aprendérselo al final. Así que salir del área de informática no eran tampoco sencillos. Por suerte, no tendría clases hasta la tarde, pero si el entrenador de ese Digimon estaba tan preocupado como él mismo por el suyo, cuanto antes lo encontrará, mejor.

—¿Recuerdas algún sitio en especial donde tu compañero podría estar? —inquirió.

Terriermon lo sopesó.

—Era un lugar muy grande, con el suelo pintado por marcas.

—¿El suelo pintado con marcas? —sopesó pensativo—. Ah. ¿El campo de futbol?

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar tras perderse tres veces, comerse dos helados en el camino y preguntar siete veces por el lugar. Para que al final no fuera el indicado.

—Se parece a este pero no es así. No hay esas cosas —objetó el Digimon señalando las porterías.

Jenrya lo sopesó entonces.

—¿Beisbol, quizás?

Se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado. Por suerte para ellos, no había tanta pérdida como la que esperaban con un lugar tan amplio. El campo de beisbol estaba completamente repleto de fans. La gran mayoría féminas.

—¿Está aquí tu entrenador? ¿Y Terriermon?

Miró desde su altura. Por suerte, siempre fue un chico alto y aunque delgado, musculado gracias al deporte. Sin embargo, no captó lo que buscaba. No había ningún otro ser como el que llevaba entre los brazos.

Así que avanzó más posiciones hasta que el Terriermon se removió.

—Hay otro Digimon, puedo notarlo.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó rezando porque no fuera un enemigo.

—¡Por allí!

Señaló hacia la caseta de los vestuarios y se lanzó a correr. Gracias a la expectación del deporte nadie se percató demasiado en el pequeño Digimon, pero a Jenrya se le hizo difícil seguirle, hasta que chocó contra la puerta y la abrió de un empujón.

—¡Jenrya!

Parpadeó al ver a su Digimon sentado sobre una bolsa de deporte y masticando unas galletas. Tenía los carrillos rellenos y tragó para poder volar hasta su altura.

—¡Terriermon! Me tenías muy preocupado —regañó.

—No le regañes demasiado. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Jenrya notó que se estremecía. Se volvió lentamente para encontrarse a alguien a quien había admirado por mucho tiempo. Incrédulo, retrocedió. Terriermon le trepó por el brazo hasta colgarse de su cuello.

—Es Wallace. Me ha estado cuidando porque me perdí.

El Terriermon que había confundido con el suyo se lanzó a los brazos del hombre rubio, que lo sostuvo con amor entre sus brazos. Jenrya estaba congelado. Cuando los ojos azules del muchacho se clavaron en él creyó que iba a morirse ahí mismo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi Terriermon. Yo iba a secarme y buscar al entrenador del tuyo, creyendo que se había perdido o algo.

—Lo hizo —confirmó—. Gracias.

—Lo mismo digo por mi parte.

Desvió la mirada mientras él se quitaba la toalla con tota tranquilidad y se vestía.

—¿Qué tal si para celebrar que los hemos encontrado vamos a tomar algo? Seguro que estos pequeños tienen hambre.

—Yo no —respondieron ambos Digimon a la vez.

Wallace pareció turbado.

—Bueno, pues… invitaré al entrenador directamente. ¿Te hace?

Jenrya asintió. Se sentía como un dichoso robot que no fuera consciente de que tenía piernas, manos, pies y boca para contestar. Su atención estaba completamente clavada en el hombre frente a él.

¿Quién iba a decirle que iba a conocer al beisbolista que aparecía en sus sueños? Ese hombre que tenía delante la única persona que le hacía dudar de su sexualidad. Lo seguía desde que llegara a la universidad. No se había perdido ni uno de sus partidos televisivos y se había prometido ir a verle cuandito que tuviera la oportunidad. Pero no tenía ni idea de que formaba parte de su misma universidad o que entrenaba en ella.

Aquella divertida situación de sus Digimon sin querer, le había dado una gran oportunidad para el futuro.

—

—Así que has conocido a alguien.

Jenrya asintió mientras cerraba su bolígrafo tras anotar sobre un cedé. Lo guardó en su caja y miró su fondo de pantalla. Una fotografía de él y de Wallace en uno de sus cortos paseos.

—Así es, Mama —explicó—. Y va todo bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Es guapa? ¿Me la presentarás este verano cuando regreses a Japón?

Rodó los ojos y apagó el ordenador para tirarse en la cama. Terriermon dormitaba sobre su pequeña cestita y se mordisqueaba una de las orejas como si fuera comida.

—Ya veremos —respondió ante las insistencias de su madre.

El hecho de que pensaran que la persona que le gustaba era una mujer le preocupaba en cierta parte. Así como podía llegar a ofenderle un poco. Pero sus padres siempre habían creído que sentía atracción por las mujeres.

Y si lo meditaba, él también. No fue hasta encontrarse con Wallace frente a frente que confirmó sus deseos hacia otro varón.

No es que se hubiera imaginado cosas como cuentos de hadas, pero tampoco descartaba que muchas veces se había quedado pensando como un idiota en cómo sería besarle o tomarse de las manos incluso. Estaba seguro de que las manos de Wallace serian ásperas y que su boca sería perfecta bajo la suya.

Pero era tan fácil idealizar algo.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, su madre ya había interrogado hasta al emperador de china de ser necesario para saber de quien se trataba. Cuando Wallace entró casi se le cayó el teléfono al suelo y tuvo que colgar rápidamente.

—Las madres son un caso. ¿Verdad? —bromeó él ajustándose la gorra de beisbol—. Te estuve llamando pero ahora veo porqué estaba ocupada la línea. Creí que seguías trabajando en tu tesis y te iba a sacar a rastras. Pero veo que no hace falta. Ven a tomar algo.

Jenrya miró hacia Terriermon con cierta preocupación.

—Qué va. Pasa tanto tiempo solo que prefiero quedarme.

—Oh. Entonces, plan B.

—¿Plan B? —cuestionó sorprendido.

Wallace mostró la bolsa que colgaba de su mano levantándola hasta su altura.

—Una pizza, cervezas y una película.

Jenrya sonrió.

—Nada mejor.

Y se hizo a un lado palmeando su cama. Nunca una invitación le había resultado más escandalosa. Pero Wallace estaba hecho de otra pasta, así que simplemente aceptó sentarse y le entregó su cerveza tras abrir la pizza, su favorita debía de decir.

—Casi pareciera que estás intentando ligarme con todo esto —bromeó.

Wallace se detuvo antes de morder su trozo de pizza.

—¿Tanto se ha notado?

A Jenry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Qué?

Wallace dejó la pizza sobre la caja.

—Llevo días pensando en cómo diantres voy a entrarle al chico que se pasa más tiempo mirando una pantalla de ordenador que a mí. Que no se pierde, sin embargo, uno solo de mis partidos y que es capaz de congelarse cada vez que me ve desnudo. Lo digo en serio —añadió con seguridad.

Jenrya no supo si se había quedado congelado de nuevo. Pero el gesto ocurrió antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y cuando le besó, fue como si encendieran mil linternas calientes en su interior y ardió en medio de su calma.

Cuando Wallace se apartó, como si esperase que lo abofeteara como una chica, Jenrya se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido suficiente y se inclinó a por más, hasta que logró descubrir que besa la boca de otro hombre no era tan raro como se veía desde fuera.

Le gustó la sensación y le encantó repetir varias veces sin quedar del todo satisfecho.

—¿Eso puedo tomarlo como un sí? —inquirió Wallace.

Jenrya solo sonrió.

—Puedes tomarlo como un sí enorme. Intentaré no mirar tanto mi ordenador ahora.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Se levantó para encender la pantalla y pudo verse el salva pantallas en total claridad. Wallace solo sonrió como un tonto por un rato.

—¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en algo correspondido?

—No lo sé —confesó—. Pero, lo mío creo que fue de antes. Te seguía en Japón incluso antes de venir a esta universidad. Encontrarte solo fue gracias a ellos dos.

Señaló a los Digimon que dormitaban en la cestita, aplastándose uno a otro en un difícil abrazo.

—Supongo que son dos cupidos.

—Supongo que sí —concedió pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

Wallace alargó las suyas y tiró de sus vaqueros para acercarlo y estrecharlo en un abrazo de oso. Le besó el pecho y dejó que lo acunara.

Aquello era el bello comienzo de algo que, esperaba, fuera lo más duradero que tuviera en su vida.

—Por cierto, mi madre cree que eres chica.

Wallace le miró enarcando una ceja.

—Pues me parece que no estoy nada guapo con el cabello largo.

Jenrya se rio. Como nunca. Como solo con él podría hacerlo.

 **Fin**

 **03 de Junio del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
